Many electronic machines, such as printers, scanners, and copiers, are configured to receive and transmit wireless communications to electronic devices, such as a computer. The machines use wireless protocols, such as IEEE 802.11 or Bluetooth, to transmit and receive information via the use of either an internal antenna or external antenna. However, the machines typically have metallic components, such as a motor, springs, frames, and screws, that interfere with wireless signals to be received or transmitted by the machine's antenna. As a result, signals originating from certain directions may not be sufficiently strong to be received error-free by the machine, and signals transmitted by the machine's antenna may, likewise, not be strong enough to reach an intended electronic device in the same directions.